[unreadable] Chicago State University (CSU) is requesting continuation of funding of the Extramural Associates Research Development Award (EARDA) through the Phase II Sponsored Research Infrastructure Program (SRIP). As will be apparent from the information below, we view our progress during Phase I as successful. A review of the objectives developed at the end of the EA's residence at NIH indicates that all were met with the exception of securing funding for a new science building. However, the interim plan for reallocation of space will temporarily meet that objective. [unreadable] [unreadable] After two years of awarding pilot research grants and feedback received from the faculty focus groups [unreadable] and survey, several lessons have been learned and strategies to address them will be incorporated into the Phase II SRI: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. The application process for pilot grants will require participation in a grant writing workshop. [unreadable] 2. Mid-year reports will be required for all pilot grant recipients. [unreadable] 3. Successful faculty grant writers, serving as mentors, will be identified and given reassigned time to [unreadable] lead grantwriting teams. Based on evidence that traditionally structured grantwriting workshops and mentoring are not as successful as hoped, grant writing teams reportedly led by experienced grant writers provide the kind of individual support, direction, and assistance with identifying funding sources that creates faculty who are successful grant writers. Team leaders will receive reassigned time to be paid from the salary savings to the university. [unreadable] [unreadable] In addition to continuing with the Phase I goals and objectives, new objectives for Phase II are: [unreadable] 1. institute grant writing teams with reassigned time provided for team leaders (Year 1); [unreadable] 2. add an external member to the RDAC (Year 1); [unreadable] 3. expand collaborative activities (Years 1,2, and 3); [unreadable] 4. increase the number receiving MBRS/M-RISP support applying for other sources of funding; [unreadable] 5. re-survey faculty to determine if what concerns identified during Phase I have been addressed [unreadable] and ascertain new concerns (Year 2). [unreadable] [unreadable]